


He Doesn't Like Me

by sapphicvalhallas



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, idk this isn't canon, just a small headcanon lol, or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicvalhallas/pseuds/sapphicvalhallas
Summary: Sadie asks Arthur why Lenny avoids her.





	He Doesn't Like Me

Fog hung over the lake surrounding Clemens’ Point. Sadie had woken up early, for once. Lenny and Javier, who had to keep guard during the night, walked to the coffee pot – which meant they also walked past her. Javier waved at her but Lenny? He looked away, as always.

He’d always dodge Sadie whenever possible. He didn’t even dare to look her in the eye. When they reached Clemens’ Point, after Arthur had taken her to Rhodes, it only got worse.

So, Sadie did the only thing she could think of – well, the second best thing.

She asked Arthur.

It had been early in the morning, around five-thirty am when Arthur joined her near the coffeepot. He poured himself a cup and stood next to her in silence.

“Arthur, Can Ah ask ye’ s’thin’?”

He lazily blinked and nodded, “Sure.”

“Why is Lenny avoidin’ me?”

Arthur sighed deeply and Sadie instantly knew he had the answers she was looking for.

“Well, are ye goin’ to tell me?” Sadie insisted.

Arthur grumbled, “A’ight, fine.”

“Have we ever told you about Davey, Mac and Jenny?” he asked and Sadie shrugged, “They died before you fellas found me, right?”

“Yes,” Arthur said, “Y’see, Lenny… He was sweet on Jenny, very sweet. Now don’t tell anyone else but they had a small thing goin’ on. They kept it secret to make sure they wanted to be together,”

When Sadie frowned, he continued, “And… Well… You remind him of her, in some ways. She was a young girl, full of ambition and passion. She wasn’t as trigger happy, but still… Then, one day, she came back from Blackwater with the other girls, except she was wearin’ pants instead of the usual skirt she wore.”

“Is that really the only reason he’s avoidin’ me?”

“You don’t get it,” Arthur sighed, “Imagine if someone behavin’ like yer husband joined camp. That’s what it feels like to him.”

“He never really got over Jenny anyway,” Arthur murmured, “She was just a poor girl who died too young. She had her entire life ahead of her. Hell, I think she and Lenny would’ve left the gang after Blackwater, if she was still here.”

“Damn,” Sadie muttered, almost speechless, “I… I didn’t know.”

“It’s not like we told you,” he sighed, “Just… Don’t feel offended when he avoids you, ‘kay?”

Sadie hummed, the corners of her mouth turned downwards as Arthur finished drinking his coffee and walked off. She whipped her coffee cup to the side, emptying it. It had gone cold anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small headcanon i had while writing something big for Jenny Kirk. Decided to write it before finishing the other thing.  
> pls comment and leave kudos <3


End file.
